Life with Phantom
by DSgurl1123
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Christine hadn't kissed the Phantom at the end of the movie? Things become complicated when Raoul falls in love with someone else and Christine stops loving Raoul. Please R&R Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Life with Phantom**

This is based on the 2004 movie. Pretend that the kiss between Phantom (Erik) and Christine never happened, so she chooses to stay with Erik.

**Christine**

Sore and tired she was sure that the Phantom would kill Raoul but Phantom said

"Start a new life with me and your lover goes free, or exchange his life for your liberty!

"This is your choice; this is the point of no return!"

In utter despair she said,

"My tears of pity that might have been shed for you now are cold and turn to tears of hate!"

Hoping this would change his mind, but he didn't relent. They all started shouting until finally the Phantom got fed up and screamed at her to make her choice.

"Let him go, I will stay with you always as your prisoner, for your lust of flesh has overcome any sense that you had left, my once angel of music that deceived me."

The Phantom grinned, then softened, and allowed her to say goodbye to Raoul. She quickly untied him, whispering how much she loved him in his ear, in case the Phantom decided to change his mind. Raoul kissed her fiercely, saying that he would come back for her. As soon as he left, she marched up to Phantom and looked him in the eyes.

"Your lust of flesh has brought me here, so take it; I don't mind what happens anymore!"

Phantom just looked at her, not bothering to hide the look of joy that came over him. Christine fell to the floor sobbing hysterically. Finally he got fed up, and yelled,

"Forget about him my Angel. He was not worthy of you, and he wouldn't of given you everything you asked for, like I will!"

Finally, she stopped crying, and looked at him coldly. She said,

"You have stolen everything from me, and as I am lost without Raoul my voice will never be heard again!"

The Phantom got very angry, but he restrained himself, going back to the kind man he tried to be, so that his dear Angel would accept him with open arms, something he's longed for his whole life.

"Go to bed, dear one, for you are tired and need sleep."

Listlessly, she obeyed, feeling like she had nothing left to live for.

End of Chapter 1. This is my first fan fic, please rate and review and be honest please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Phantom

He had won her at last! Granted, she was not happy, but of course that would change soon. All that mattered is that she was there with him, only a room away. While she slept, he had gone out to buy her clothes, hopefully to show that he truly cared for her. Soon, she would be fully his, and she would come to him with open arms, begging for him, the Devil's Child.

Christine

Christine woke up, hoping to find Raoul outside her door, guarding her, but her heart sunk to find that all had not been a dream. Slowly, she got out of bed, and dressed in the clothes the Phantom had laid out for her, wondering if this was going to be what she would do each morning for the rest of her life. The Phantom was playing his organ, a beautiful song, but she was in no mood to appreciate the loveliness of it. As soon as he realized she was awake, he got up and presented breakfast he had made for her. She politely declined, but as soon as he got a mean glint in his eye, she let loose her frustration.

"You are keeping me here, unwillingly, and I don't even know your name!"

"Erik," he said simply.

Spitefully, she replied "So you have a name? I thought that everyone knew you as the Phantom, a killer, and kidnapper?"

Ignoring that comment, Erik said,

"What do you have planned today, my dear?"

"What does it matter? I am still here with you, no matter what I decide to do."

Erik walked over to his organ, and beckoned her to share with him the delights of singing.

"I have told you, as long as Raoul is lost to me, my singing voice will be lost forever!"

Finally, Erik got mad and yelled,

"I have told you before, he is gone! Innocent girls like you should not be hanging around with men like him that only want whores!"

Furious, she stomped away, not having a reply. He dared imply that he wanted whores, as well as he called her innocent! She hated when people called her innocent. Everyone thought that she was pure and good, when really her thoughts were dirty, impure much of the time. She had not even told Meg what her thoughts were. That brought on a wave of homesickness, even though she was where she had lived most of her life. She wanted the normalcy back, the days of Raoul, the nights of opera and spending time with Meg, her true friend. She began sobbing again, hating her fate, but trying to accept it. Suddenly, she realized that Raoul would be coming back for her, and fear began to set in. If he came back and failed to rescue her, would Erik kill him? She ran out, and Erik looked at her with contempt.

"So you decided to see things my way, I see."

She got mad, but restrained it and changed to a sweet "innocent" voice,

"Oh Erik, I am worried about Raoul. If he comes back, will you promise not to kill him?"

He softened, but he would struggled to choose between his natural instinct to kill him if he showed up, and his love for Christine. Maybe if he agreed to not killing him, she would like him more…

"I agree to that, on one condition: You at least give me a chance to show kindness to you."

She hesitated a moment, but then realizing what was at stake agreed.

"Good, now to show you around the opera…"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Raoul**

"I've gone through this damn labyrinth of passages, thousands of times, for days!" Raoul said aloud. He was starting to wonder if he was ever going to find Christine again. He had decided that he was coming back for her, no matter what the cost. He always felt she was around the corner, but he always came to a dead end. Suddenly, Raoul saw light ahead, and his heart skipped a beat, and he sped up, thinking that it was the candlelight of the Phantom's lair. But somehow he had gotten turned around and it was the light of day that he had run to. Raoul about screamed with frustration. He decided that to leave and get help, so he could find his sweet Christine.

**Christine**

Christine and Erik came back to his lair, her mind filled with a whirlwind of secret passages around the Opera House. Thinking back, she realized that Erik had made sure not to show her ways out, or even to the stage itself

"I'm still a prisoner here," she said bitterly, "He's made sure that I can't even escape."

Then a strange thought came into her head. Maybe if she went along with whatever Erik had in store for her, he would trust her enough to show her tunnels to the outside world. Then she could escape!

**Erik**

Finally Christine had stopped moping around and was actually learning the Opera House, just as he had so many years before. Unfortunately, he could still sense restraint, and it was obvious that she did not even like him. He resolved to be as absolutely kind as he possibly could, to finally have her come to him. He went out of his bedchamber to where Christine sat in the library, and they began an interesting conversation on Persia. It was obvious to him that she was filled with wonder, thinking that all he was good for was murdering and composing music. Surprisingly their little conversation lasted more than an hour, and she had gotten tired. Erik sent Christine off to bed, and he went to his organ to finish composing his new piece.

**Christine**

How could she let herself get so interested in him? She did not like him, he had kidnapped her! But he was brilliant, he knew so many things about other countries, and everyone knew that his music was amazing. Immediately Christine stopped thinking about music, for then she would remember how much she loved singing, and she had vowed not to sing. She still wanted to escape, but now feelings of guilt swept over her. Christine realized that maybe escaping wouldn't be the best plan…

**Raoul**

Raoul had gotten Meg to help him, considering she was living in his house. Meg was extremely worried about Christine, as was Raoul. Christine must be in agony right now, she had been living in that torture chamber for more than two weeks! People had already started construction on the new Opera House! Meg knew the labyrinth of passages a little better than him, so they got a little bit further than he had by himself. Meg and Raoul talked on the way, and both found the other would be a great friend after they rescued Christine, but now was not the time to linger on that. Wait, there was the lair! They had finally made it to the Phantom's lair. They walked inside and…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Meg**

When both Raoul and I got to the door of the lair, I backed out, and I feel terrible for being such a coward. I watched Raoul run in, and then I saw Christine! She was sitting at the table, eating breakfast with him like he was a normal person. Obviously this made Raoul extremely mad and yelled,

"Murderer, let Christine go!"

"She chose to live with me, it was her chose and now she is living with it!"

"Raoul, Raoul go away, he'll hurt you!" Then, turning to Erik, Christine cried "Erik, you promised that you would not kill him if he came back!"

Raoul muttered, "So now you're on a first- name basis with him, eh?"

Christine shot him a look, but the Phantom said,

"I did promise not to kill you, for her, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you!"

And he leaped down to where Raoul was standing in the water, sword upraised, but somehow Raoul was in time to bring his sword up to match Erik's. They fought, and I ran out to try and help. As I was jumping up to tackle the Phantom, a sharp pain came to my head, and then blackness closed in.

**Christine**

When I saw Meg falls, terror seized me. I ran out to Meg, and pulled her out of the water. I was screaming for them to stop, but neither man would listen. I thought that Raoul would stop fighting for me, but when I went up to him, he knocked me aside like some stray dog, bruising my face and my feelings. He tripped over me, and as he fell he hit the bottom of the lake, and passed out. I must have done the same thing, for blackness enveloped me.

**Erik**

At last the fight was over, but I did not triumph. My Christine was dead! How much horror filled me at that moment is indescribable, I had loved this girl, and her fiancé was the one that ended up killing her. I had pulled her out of the water, but she had already drowned. I then remembered from a book that I read, that if you blew air into the drowned person, and pushed on their chest, it might let them live. I did so, using the proper position found in the book, hoping that it would work. I blew over and over again, but nothing was happening…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Christine**

Everything was warm, but black. Then I saw a bright light, and it filled me with wonder, I slowly walked towards it. Suddenly, I felt a painful jolt. Then another, then another. The world split in two, and I found myself looking up at Erik's panicked face, aching all over. Then I remembered all that happened, and panic filled me as well. I yelled,

"Meg, Raoul! Are they all right?"

I saw a flash of emotion pass over Erik's face, could it be guilt? He said,

"Do you wish me to leave you and help them instead?"

I could only nod, for my throat was hurting me terribly. He quickly went over to Meg, but I did not see what he did, for my eyelids got heavier and heavier.

**Erik**

I cannot believe that in my panic I completely forgot about Meghan! Madame Giry would kill me if anything happened to her. I was relieved to find that Meghan was slowly breathing. I then went to the fop, for my Angel, and I found that he was breathing as well, because when he fell, he had turned over face up, and his face was not in the water. I went back to my Christine, leaving Raoul there, and I found that she had fallen asleep. I easily picked her up, and I realized that she was extremely light, and I would need to make sure she had enough food soon. I put her in her bed, and wondered what to do about Meghan and Raoul. I put both Meg and Raoul in the boat, and took Meghan back to her mother on the upper levels. She took only one look at me, and Raoul in the boat, and took Meg back to the house she was staying in, Raoul's. I followed, and put Raoul in the foyer of the house, and quickly left, for it would be dawn soon, and I could not be caught in the light. When I got back to my underground home, I found Christine pacing the floor, obviously worrying. She cried,

"Where are Raoul and Meg?"

I calmly replied,

"They are safe; Madame Giry and I took them back to Raoul's home.

She looked at me in confusion, she hadn't known that.

Meghan and her mother were living with Raoul.

"My dear, you need to change, you are soaked and can't have you getting sick."

Overwhelmed, she complied, as I fixed her breakfast. She barely picked at her food, and out of nowhere she said,

"Thank you, Erik."

"My dear girl, whatever for?"

"For saving my life and letting Raoul live."

I was stunned; I was definitely not looking for gratitude. She quickly changed moods, and fiercely, but apprehensively she said,

"Will you continue to teach me to sing?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Raoul**

I could not believe it! I had tried my hardest to save her, and I had failed miserably, also hurting Meg in the process. I have realized that Meg is very dear to me, and I would don't want her hurt ever. Meg is not seriously hurt, but she will be in bed for a few days. Madame Giry is furious at me for trying such a stupid stunt. I know now not to repeat this unless I have a good plan. The Phantom is too smart for his own good. I probably won't be able to find the entrance again, anyway. But what if I had more than one man to help me? I would definitely be able to kill the Phantom once and for all! A plan was starting to formulate in my mind…

**Christine**

For a few days after Raoul came to try and save me, I was slightly woozy and nauseous. Other than that, it was pure bliss. I was singing again! I had forgotten how much I loved singing with my Angel of Music, even if I now know that he is a murderer. In addition to Erik singing with me, construction on the Opera House had begun! Things were progressing nicely, and I found that Erik is truly kind on the inside. I still do not love him, nor even like him that much, but he is very tolerable. I notice all the kind gestures; he truly tries to make everything more comfortable for me, even though I am still a prisoner. If only he knew what I truly am on the inside, and that my thoughts are filled with more than just pretty things and singing. I do think about him in ways that I shouldn't sometimes, but I never have felt love for him.

**Erik**

Christine is warming up to me some now, I am very glad. We do not talk about the incident with Raoul, but we do talk. Every meal we discuss all sorts of things, places I've been such as Persia, things that she had done with her father before she came to the Opera House, and I now know that in addition to being talented and beautiful, she is smart as well. You could not call what we have friendship, but I want it so bad. I love her more than ever, and I have decided to take her out on Saturday evening. When I asked her she quickly accepted, and I had a new dress bought for her. We left 7 o'clock sharp, and I took her to a restaurant I have heard the ballet rats talk about, one that is for rich people only, which I am. We had dinner, and took her to a ball. All around us were people, looking at me strangely because of the mask, but everyone was having fun, though I am nervous. Christine has been nagging me to dance, so I finally took her out to the dance floor. Her face is absolutely radiant. With a sinking feeling, I realized that this is where she belongs. I will never let her go, but I have made a resolution that I will take her out more often. After we left the ball we enjoyed a comfortable silence and once we got back to my humble abode, she started acting strangely.

**Christine**

This night has been absolutely wonderful, and for some reason every time I look at Erik my stomach does flip-flops. When he helped me out of the coach as the night ended, my hand burned where he had touched it. I started to get nervous, and I can't seem to place why. All I know is that when he bid me good night, something strange happened to me. I leaned in close to him, hugging him, but I wanted something more, slowly I turned my face up to his…

Please R&R! Also I wanted to know if I should start naming my Chapters and if you have any suggestions for the characters, go ahead and tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Christine**

As I was leaning in closer to Erik's face, sudden disgust came over me. How could I kiss the man the almost murdered my lover and my best friend? I threw myself away from him, and confusion seemed to wash over him.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do this," I said softly.

Understanding showed upon his face and then before I could say more, he quickly turned away and walked to his organ to play. I ran to my room, as I again felt helpless, trying not to cry. What was I to do while I lived here for an eternity? Erik had become tolerable, even attractive, but I still was here.

I then started reflecting on the scene that had happened two weeks ago. Raoul had been stupid coming back, and the way he looked at Meg… It had torn me apart. The pure spitefulness of the way he treated me when he had come to "rescue" me had been enough to break my heart.

**Erik**

We had been so close to finally getting that kiss, the kiss that would hopefully change all. But she had backed away, most likely because of my face. How could've God hated me so much that he had given me a face that everyone hated and feared! I loved Christine with my heart and soul, and I am now afraid that she will never love me. I will keep trying, wanting her the whole time. What could change her mind? I have no idea, but I need help. Of course I was alone.

The Opera reconstruction had progressed surprisingly fast, and they all are waiting for their beloved Christine to return to them to sing. What if I allowed her to go back to the opera? Maybe she could enjoy my company then? I am dead to them, but Christine just went on a "vacation" to rest her "frazzled nerves" from the trauma of dealing with _me. _The opera shall start again in two weeks, and by then I can make Christine's voice turn to perfection. I would discuss this idea with her tomorrow.

**Raoul**

My plan will have to be executed very carefully. I have arranged a sum of 30 men to help me. Meg and Madame Giry will have to help us find the entrance, but other than that, there will be no way that it can fail. I have received notice that the opera will begin rehearsal in two weeks, surely Christine will show up for that, and we can discuss the plan with her then.

In the meantime, I spend my time with Meg, nursing her to health, but finding that she is funny and smart as well. She is beautiful in a subtle way, with her blond hair, and rosy cheeks. She is more practical, as I am, unlike Christine. Meg is already walking around; the only problem is that she gets a little bit nauseous sometimes. I just can't stop thinking about her, she has infected my brain. I am with Christine! I do not love Meg, and I will not. But still, I have to admit that I do like her…

**Meg**

I am hopelessly and totally in love. I can't be! Christine is my best friend! I am betraying her by falling in love with her lover, her fiancé. I have always known he was handsome, but he is brave too.

Why should Christine get to have two men that love her? Can't one be enough? I wish Raoul would get the idea of rescuing her out of his head, I am so afraid he will get hurt. Every time I get thoughts of him or bad thoughts about Christine having Raoul love her makes me feel so guilty, I am betraying them both. Having Raoul so close to me is driving me crazy, I need to act but my conscience tells me I can't. Raoul would never love me anyways, Christine is everything I am not, of course he would love her.

We went out to dinner tonight, absolute heaven for me, just politeness for him. He is sitting right next to me in the coach, and in a sudden rash thought, I turn to him and quickly kiss him. I can feel the deep red rising in my cheeks from embarrassment, but surprisingly enough he pulls me closer to him and kisses me. Passion, love is filling me, the world is a whirlwind of colors. The coach stops, and he quickly pulls away. He touches me as least as possible while helping me out of the coach, and I am filled with confusion. He kisses me, then ignores me? I have no idea what to do. I believe that things would be _much _simpler if Christine were here. I would've never fallen in love with her fiancé…

A/N- That was an… interesting chapter, but now I need reviews! I also have a couple of questions. Should I name my chapters? Should I answer reviews on my fan fic, as other others do? R&R!


	8. The Opera

A/N-Thanks for the reviews so far, but I really haven't given many people a chance to review this last chapter because I want to keep updating but here are the review replies so far:

WanderingTeen: I'm glad that you like authors replying to your reviews because you're going to be seeing a lot more of it. I'll try not to spoil the chapter with chapter names

Agnes1014: You see where this is going in a good way or a bad way?

Christine1987: Thanks, I hope that I am doing well.

Erika Butler: Ahhh, grammar. So hard to watch, but I hope that I do okay in the grammar department for a 13 year old trying to write a fan fic.

Opera Dove: I hope you don't mind if I start replying to your reviews not privately…

Isabel Fletcher: I am trying to expand each section a little more each chapter, tell me if this time it is any better or worse.

The Mouse in the Opera House: Things might work out, they might not.

Phantomette of the Opera: I will try to do a little of the story omniscient as you suggested. The reason I chop my story up into sections is to get more feeling from each character.

Jamea: lol, you're right, naming chapters does only take 30 seconds.

**The Opera**

**Christine (with a little bit of author)**

The construction of the Opera House had been completed enough for rehearsals to start! Christine was so excited, for she will finally be singing in the opera again! When she had gone to talk to the owners of the opera house, they had welcomed her with open arms. The only problem had been the ballet rats. They had been all over her, asking her about what had happened. Christine had refused to reply (I wouldn't). Meg was acting strangely. You would think that Meg would be delighted to see Christine safe and out of the Phantom's lair. Meg was acting guilty, almost. (I wonder why) It doesn't matter, Christine thought. As long as she was out of the lair. The opera that they were now singing was a new one, the music was strange, upbeat almost. Most of the other opera singers hated it, but Christine had taken a strange liking to it. She knew that Erik was watching her the whole time, but truthfully she didn't care. As long as he didn't make a scene then things would be absolutely perfect. ( Not for long )

**Erik (with a few paragraphs from the humble author)**

Christine was singing again, which is good, excellent even, but I am nervous. I don't want her telling any of those ballet rats, including Meg, what has been going on or where the lair is. I needn't have worried, Christine has said nothing. When she had a few moments to spare, I pulled her aside.

"My dear, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why ever would I not?" said Christine indignantly.

Quickly making up an excuse I said "The ballet rats are all over you, are you sure you don't mind?"

She just gave me a haughty look, knowing that I was just nervous about letting her out of the lair. They called her name and she turned and quickly walked away, leaving me to wonder if she would run away from me forever.

The Phantom knew that Christine would never come to him if he did not let her sing, and she knew it. She would use this against him if he pulled her out. He would not pull her out, but he will watch and make sure nothing goes wrong.

**Meg(author)**

Christine is back, oh how could Christine be back? We tried so hard to save her, and now she just walks out of the blue. What if Raoul tries to come to her? I will lose him forever, and how I love him. Maybe I should try to talk to Christine, no, I won't. She is the thing standing in the way between me and Raoul, and she doesn't even know it yet.

Meg's mind is filled with confusion and turmoil. She is trying to deal with possible rejection and betrayal of her best friend. Who wouldn't have problems with that? Raoul actually loves her and she doesn't even see it.

**Raoul(author)**

"Meg."

"Yes, Raoul?"

Oh her sweet face, I could just gather her into my arms right now, but I can't, I won't.Christine is back in the opera house, of course from the allowance of our "dear" Phantom. My idea for the plan is failing miserably, but it won't matter.

"Meg, would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

I had a special night planned for her if only she will accept. For a second Meg had a stunned expression on her face but then readily accepted.

"Raoul, what about Christine?"

I leaned forward and kissed her, but ignoring my desire, I pulled back and said

"Christine does not matter tonight, only we matter tonight."

She smiled and walked back to her mother and whispered to her. Madame Giry looked surprised for a moment but then smiled and nodded towards me. What surprises will I find tonight?

Guess what's going to happen tonight? Fun, fun.

**Christine**

I do not love Raoul anymore. I am glad in one way, but sad in another. I saw him today, not speaking to him but I just looked at him, and no feeling whatsoever came upon me. I finally do not have to worry about spending the rest of my life in captivity worrying about loving him. I will still miss him, for I do like him still, but the heart wrenching sadness is gone. Something is going on between Meg and Raoul. I hope that I will still be able to love Meg as a friend after I find out what is going on between them. I am sure it is nothing serious, or I would've heard from the ballet rats.

**Author**

Meg and Raoul are getting together. Christine has realized that she doesn't love Raoul anymore, and Erik loves Christine more than ever. How crazy can things get? Hmmm, what will happen at Raoul and Meg's dinner tonight? Is Christine ever going to have feelings for Erik? R&R for the next update!


	9. Dinner and Conflict

Agnes1014: You said that last time, did it turn out like you thought?

Opera Dove/ um, you are reading WAY to much into the plot that's not there, sorry.

WanderingTeen: This chapter you will see what happens at dinner.

Christine1987: I want to keep the readers thinking about my story, so I added questions.

Phantomette of the opera: I'm glad you liked the way the last chapter was written, I worked hard to make sure everyone's reviews were fulfilled.

MyDarkAngelErik: Of course they belong together why else would I write this fan fic?

Erik's Secret Admirer: What! It's not interesting already! j/k- Remember that this is a "T" rated fan fic, so it can't get THAT interesting!

The Mouse in the Opera House: I just said "may not" to keep you on your toes and not to reveal the ending…

**Dinner and Conflict**

**Raoul**

I am betraying Christine so utterly so completely! But I love Meg so, and I have to let her know my feelings. I have a wonderful evening planned tonight, but guilt will be gnawing at my stomach the whole day. Oh, Meg looks so beautiful, all dressed up, and I do not think I will be able to contain myself!

**Meg**

I am nervous but elated! Raoul had asked me to dinner, a sign of courting, but I feel again as if I'm betraying my best friend. I love Raoul more than Christine ever will; she took his love for granted. But what if Raoul rejects me? I will never love again if he does! He shouldn't reject me, why would he ask me to dinner?

**Author ( basically a combination of both M/R )**

Meg was wearing a dress of Christine's, beautiful lavender dress with gold trimming. Her underskirt was a pale pink, and her hair was put up with gold and silver bands. She was wearing her mothers' diamond necklace, one that her mother had received years ago. To describe Meg, it would be one word: amazing.

Raoul was wearing a traditional suit, but it was tailored wonderfully and fit his muscular figure. They gazed at each other in silence, but it was broken by Madame Giry telling them to have a wonderful evening and that the coach had arrived.

"Meg, will you do the courtesy of leaving with me to go to Sha'reea?"

"Raoul! Sha'reea? That is the most expensive restaurant in town! It would be my honor to join you this evening!

(All this is the proper way to begin an evening)

Raoul helped Meg into the coach, both smiling the whole time. When they arrived at the restaurant, Meg faced a problem; the menu was in a different language. Raoul had noticed and ordered for her. Meg was bright red, but Raoul laughed and said

"Don't worry about it; most people do not know how to speak Italian in Paris."

Meg felt better, but she was beginning to wonder what this dinner was about. During the dinner, Raoul had become more and more nervous. What did Raoul have to be nervous about? (Meg is obviously to air headed to see what is going on!) When desert came out, suddenly Raoul went down on one knee and held out a beautiful diamond ring saying

"Meg, I know we have gone through a lot, and we will be crossing Christine, but I love you with all of my heart, and I ask you to marry me!"

Meg was speechless; this is not what she had expected at all! She made a split-second decision.

"Raoul, I know I love you as well, and I would absolutely love to be your wife!"

Raoul scooped Meg up in a passionate kiss, the world dissolved around them, but it did not matter because they were getting married!

(Don't worry; I'm not focusing the chapter COMPLETELY on Meg and Raoul…)

**Christine**

Meg had finally begun speaking to me again, things had been normal, up until today. Meg would not even look at me. None of the ballet rats would speak to me either, usually they were trying to pry me for information. They were all vying for Meg's attention. Then I realized something; there was a ring on Meg's finger! Not just any ring, but an engagement ring! Meg was getting married! Why wasn't Meg celebrating with me? Meg had not even told me about it. I resolved to go and congratulate her on the engagement.

"Meg, Meg, how wonderful! Congratulations on your engagement!"

Meg looked extremely surprised for a moment then said

"You know about my engagement?"

"You have a ring on your finger, of course! So who is the lucky man?"

For some strange reason, Meg turned dead white. In a cracked voice she said

"You don't know who my fiancé is?"

I replied crossly,

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked!"

Meg turned whiter mumbled something.

"What?" I said.

Someone called her in the distance, and a look of utter relief came over Meg's face. She ran off, leaving me wondering. Was this a forced marriage? What was going on?

**Erik**

How utterly delightful! Christine was going to HATE Raoul and Meg. Without them, there would be nothing in the outside world to live for. She would come back to me. I was angry at the bastard, for this was going to hurt Christine immensely. But I still take selfish pleasure from the drama outside my lair. I was just waiting for Christine to come back from rehearsal, tears running down her face, wanting comfort from me. Instead she came running in saying

"Meg's getting married! Meg's getting married!"

I didn't understand. Why was she so happy? She wasn't crying or anything! I replied stunned

"You know that she is getting married?"

"Well yes, but it is odd, I couldn't get a straight answer from her about who her fiancé was…"

Suddenly I realized. Nobody had told her that Raoul was her fiancé! I would be the one to break the news, and gladly I will. I said slowly, but soothingly

"My dear, prepare yourself for this…"

Confusion was on her face plainly, I finished the sentence saying

"Meg's fiancé is someone you know well, his name is… Raoul"

Shock was her first reaction, then disbelief, then came anger at me. I then dreaded the next words of hers for I now realize I should not have been the one to tell her, she would never believe me. She opened her mouth to scream at me


	10. Anger, Acceptance, Consolation

Christine1987: I've always wanted Raoul and Meg as a couple too, that's why I put them together.

WanderingTeen: You REALLY don't like cliffies do you?

Phantomette of the opera: Updating… now!

Jamea: Yes, much tension (I wonder what Christine is going to say, too) 

The Mouse in the Opera House: Thank you my faithful reviewer, for that… interesting idea to do to Meg.

MyDarkAngelErik: AHHH! YOU GET TO GO TO POTO IN NEW YORK! NO FAIR! Can I come with you?

Agnes1014: Even if she doesn't like Raoul anymore, she's still gonna be mad cuz they betrayed her, (if she finally accepts that Erik is telling the truth)

Opera Dove: Thank you my "utterly delightful" reviewer. I'm sorry your complicated story plots didn't work out, maybe I'll do something in my second fan fic.

**Anger, Acceptance, Consolation**

**Author**

last chap-Christine was opening her mouth to scream…)

"HOW DARE YOU BASTARD, TO TELL ME SOMETHING SO TOTALLY UNTRUE! MEG WOULD NEVER BETRAY ME, AND RAOUL STILL LOVES ME EVEN IF I DON'T LOVE HIM! HOW COULD YOUR EVIL MIND MAKE SOMETHING UP SO TWISTED, SO TERRIBLE?"

As you can see, Christine was furious. At that, Erik got infuriated as well and for the first time, screamed back at her.

"DAMN YOU, WOMAN! IF I WAS LYING, THEN WHY WOULD YOU BE SCREAMING AT ME? YOU ONLY SCREAM IF YOU DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT THE TRUTH. I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING TO HURT YOU SO TERRIBLY!"

Christine opened her mouth to scream again, but shut her mouth and burst out into tears. Erik immediately felt guilty for everything and went over to her, pulling her into his arms. Surprisingly, she went gladly, loving the safe feeling of being in this man's arms. Throwing caution to the wind, Christine lifted her face up to his, wanting consolation for feeling so badly. She kissed him, quickly and passionately. Erik went with it for a moment, then pulled back saying

"You're only kissing me because you are feeling terrible. For feeling terrible, I am sorry, I could kill those fiends, for making you feel like this…"

He said this with utter sadness, when he had finally gotten what he wanted; it was because she just wanted someone to make her feel better. Of course, she shook her head no to him killing her one time friends. She turned and walked to her room, not knowing what to say.

**Christine**

Kissing Erik had been amazing, though I had only done it as a fluke. But he made me feel so alive. I didn't realize how good he was, how good he could make me feel. Now he'll never believe that I would kiss him, just so I could kiss him. Is it possible that I… love Erik? I am still angry at Meg and Raoul; they will deal with that anger later. Right now, I need to decide what my true feelings are. I am so terribly confused.

**Erik**

As Christine was falling asleep in her room, I crept out among the ballet rats. I easily found Raoul and Meg together, looking into each others eyes like lovesick puppies. I tapped Raoul on the shoulder, and said

"How dare you hurt Christine like this?"


	11. More Conflict and Anger

Erik's Secret Admirer: I'm sorry about the cliffies, you're not the only one mentioning them. I shouldn't have put two in a row.

Jamea: Yep, you're right.

Phantomette of the opera: Don't worry, I won't have any more cliffies for another couple chapters.

Agnes1014: You better keep reading!

The Mouse in the Opera House: Raoul bashing! Always fun, but I'm not sure if it would be quite accepted in this fan fic. (I'm gonna do slight Raoul bashing in the chap.)

Kalaia: You're new, I think. Did you have another pen name?

Opera Dove: What was the last line again? I better check, huh.

Christine1987: Oh there will be a fight, just an unexpected one.

WanderingTeen: Sounds like you're not the only one with a pet peeve for cliffies-you're just better tempered about it.

**More Conflict and Anger**

**Christine**

Christine suddenly woke up to the echo of Erik's voice. Why wasn't he there? She ran out, and started her way through the passages to the stage. She ran and ran, and ended up at a dead end. With a scream of frustration, terror growing in her chest, she continued running in a different direction, trying to remember all of the tunnels Erik had taught her, cursing herself for not paying more attention.

**Raoul**

What was the bastard doing there? He invaded Raoul and Meg's privacy and then accused HIM of being the monster when that bastard is the monster himself! Raoul immediately felt guilty when "Erik's" words registered themselves in his brain (which took a while, remember that Raoul has a thick head) Meg was obviously feeling guilty as well, they both had betrayed Christine severely.

**Author**

**A/N-Erik said "How dare you hurt Christine like this"**

As soon as Erik saw that Raoul understood what he had said, Erik punched him. Punched him, hard. Meg screamed and quickly bent down to make sure he was okay. Raoul flung her away from him, and yelling, launched himself at Erik. Erik, anticipating this, sidestepped Raoul, and Raoul not realizing what was happening (again, the thick skull) fell onto the wall. Out of nowhere Christine came running, screaming for them to stop. Raoul yelled

"You stupid b! Are you his whore now? Is that why he is fighting for your honor? Not that you have any left!"

Christine's face grew cold, and said

"Erik continue what you were doing in a moment."

She walked up to Raoul and punched him. Erik gawped at her, shook it off, and punched him as well. Meg screamed at Christine

"How could you do this Christine! I know that you are Erik's whore now, but how could you hurt my fiancé!"

"He was MY fiancée Meg! He still is technically, we never broke up! I am breaking up with him now!"

At that Meg slapped Christine, and Erik diverted his attention from Raoul to Meg. He forcefully picked Meg up, and dropped her next to Raoul. In a calm, but terrifying voice he said

"Get out! Never come back here, or you both will be prey to my full wrath!"

Christine and Meg both started sobbing but for different reasons, but Meg ran out, pulling the fop, who was very unsteady on his feet, from the thrashing that he had just received. Erik gently pulled Christine to him, and then realized that the ballet rats had been watching all of this, in awe. Madame Giry gave Erik and Christine a look of extreme distaste, but said nothing. The ballet rats were trembling in fear, so Erik and Christine left quickly. When they got back to the Phantom's lair, Christine kissed Erik quickly and said

"Thank you"

They kissed passionately and deeply, but as Christine got tired, she went to sleep, leaving Erik to ponder all that had happened in this eventful day.


	12. Be with Me

Jamea: I wanted to add something surprising in the last chapter

WanderingTeen: I thought it was about time for some action. Sorry about so many cliffies. I want reviews, and I find if I cliff, then I get TONS more, then without.

Christine1987: Again, I wanted to add something nobody was expecting.

The Mouse in the Opera House: I'm glad that you got stirred up over this fan fic, its my first and I'm only 13 years old, so I didn't know if it would be good.

Phantomette of the opera: Sounds like a lot of people hate cliffies .

TroyGabriella 4 eva: Hey, do read my fan fic on a regular basis? Cuz if u do, review it more often! 

Opera Dove: Again, I wanted something surprising in the last chapter.

A/N- I only got 7 reviews this last chapter, and I personally thought it was one of the best! REVIEW PLEASE!

**Be with Me**

**Christine**

After we left the stage, I got so very tired. Why did they have to say those terrible things, and I said just as mean things! I feel terribly guilty, but somehow I know that they deserved it. Erik is helping me along, for I am exhausted. Erik. My wonderful, sweet Erik. My protector, my everything. I feel in a way about Erik that I never felt with Raoul. I did love Raoul, but I realize now that it was more of a friend love. Funny, I promised myself that I would never love the one who had imprisoned me. The imprisoned fell in love with the jailor, how ironic. Now how am I supposed to tell him that I love him deeply with all of my heart? It does not matter, for we are back at our home and I will sleep, and maybe I will have decided when I wake up.

**Erik**

I never knew that Christine could have such fire, such passion. She has changed my view about her, from an innocent, timid girl, to a passionate, wonderful woman. I love her more than ever, but she will never love me. It is obvious that something has changed, but Christine vowed never to love me. I love her with all of my heart, so much that it's all I can do to restrain myself from grabbing her and kissing her until we both die. Maybe I can relieve some of this tension in some way. I will take her to dinner. That will be nice; I will make sure it is at a place where Raoul and his whore will not be going, for that will cause Christine great distress.

**Christine**

When I awoke I felt strangely calm. I knew exactly what to do. I walked out of my bedroom, and straight to Erik. I leaned up and kissed him. Surprised, he pulled back, but smiling I kissed him again, making him aglow. I pulled back and whispered fiercely into his ear

"I love you"

Dumbfounded, he said

"What did you say?"

"I love you!"

"You really love me?"

I nodded, and he started crying softly. He said fiercely

"Say it again!"

"I love you! I love you with all of my heart!"

With tears running down his cheeks, he kissed me, a hard long passionate kiss. One that ended all to quickly. He straightened himself and said,

"Come, it is time to go to dinner."

"Dinner? I don't have anything to wear!"

"Look on the organ."

An absolutely amazing dress was laying there, one that was beautiful, if simple. While I stood in awe, he said

"Go get dressed, I will be back in a few moments."

I looked away from the dress for a precious moment in confusion, but he was already gone. I went to the dress, and caressing it, I put it on.

**Erik**

Christine loving me! It blew the mind, and my heart swelled for her. I was going to have the perfect night, hopefully after I gave her the gift I have just gotten for her a few moments. But would everything turn out as planned? I am nervous that she will hate it, but after she just said that she loved me, the grotesque Phantom, she should pretty open to a wonderful gift.

**Author**

Erik came back with a coach about 20 min. after he had left Christine. He helped her into saying

"For you milady"

"Thank you kind sir"

They proceeded in comfortable silence to the restaurant. He helped her out, kissing her as he did so. They ate, talking about wonderful places that Erik would take Christine to see next week. In the middle of the meal, he bent down on one knee holding out the "gift" he had gotten her, which was actually a beautiful diamond ring and said

"Be with me, be with me always and forever as my bride!"

Sobbing, Christine nodded her head and Erik swept her up in a passionate kiss, one that caused them to stop eating and leave. He said that he needed to tend to the wedding plans, and left her at the lair to think about all of the wonderful things that had happened that night.

She went to bed, but not before she whispered herself

"I will be a bride to the Phantom of the Opera!"


	13. Wedding Preparations

Stephanie: Hey, I'm glad you finally read my fan fic. Here is the update you so badly wanted

Agnes1014: I hope that "aw" is a good review.

Indigo Spirit: I'm glad to see that they love each other so much too. lol

WanderingTeen: I hope that "yay" is a good review too.

Christine1987: wow, there are a lot of "yay's" going around, that chapter must've been popular.

Jamea: Who says Raoul and Meg will hear of the wedding plans? J/K.

Phantomette of the opera: Like I would really leave it there? Come on, there is so much drama that could be put in the chapter, even though there are only a few chapters left.

Opera Dove: Weird moods don't have to be a bad thing.

TroyGabriella 4 eva: I'm happy Christine loves him too.

The Mouse in the Opera House: What if I said Christine was gonna die? Would you be eager to read now? j/k

A/N-Sorry this chapter is short, but I didn't want the wedding to happen just yet

**Wedding Preparations**

**Christine**

I'm going to be a bride! A bride to the most talented wonderful man on Earth. Lately, he has been gone much of the time to prepare for the wedding, but when he is here, its all we can do to stop laughing and hugging each other. Today he is taking me out to pick out the wedding dress, he says that I should be the one to pick that, not him. After the sun set, we went out, and he left me to take measurements with the tailor. I explained what I wanted for the wedding dress, the wedding dress I had dreamed of since I was a little girl. I will stay and chat for the tailor for a while until Erik comes back. The wedding will not be big of course, just us and the pastor. It will still be wonderful. We will be having the wedding next week. Unfortunately, one of the ballet rats heard about the wedding and of course told the rest. Now everybody knows that I am engaged to be married soon. Meg has not shown her face in this place since Erik kicked them out, same with Raoul. Raoul makes all of the decisions through mail, so we found out when Erik stole the incoming mail for a week. I believe Erik makes changes to the mail, but I don't know, he does most of the business in his room I've dubbed the study.

**Raoul**

The bastard is marrying her! He must have put her under some kind of spell; she would never marry anybody but me. Who would choose to marry anybody after being with me? It is my duty to stop the wedding, for it is not possible for Christine to love him, but in the meantime, I need to make my own wedding preparations. Meg has been begging me to take her out, we need to pick the dress, suit, where we are going to have the wedding, and send the invitations. This wedding will be the biggest anybody's ever seen; there will even be a ball for the wedding reception. Meg does not dance for my opera house anymore, I have her dance for very rich people, she enjoys it very much. All I want is for her to be happy.

**Meg**

When Christine first came to live in the Opera House, we made a promise to one another to be the maid of honor for each others wedding's and help make the preparations. It saddens me to know that she will never be able to help out in my wedding, as I will not in hers. I am sure there will be no wedding preparations for hers, but I cannot even be the maid of honor in hers. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be, with Raoul and Erik as our husbands. I hate her slightly for being so mean to me, but I deserved it after what I said to her. I miss Christine terribly! I want us to be best friends again. I wonder if it is possible to speak with her again. Anyways, I am going to the tailor today, to measure for a wedding dress.


	14. Meg's Wedding

Jamea: See, if Raoul wanted a bunch of wives, he would probably be some strange religion, did Raoul even have a religion? I need to watch the movie again…

Phantomette of the opera: They will not ALL make up in the end, but as for posting stories: Register. Write your story in word or something like that then upload it on your documents page, then go to stories and follow the instructions there. If you need more detail, I'll send you a private message.

The Mouse in the Opera House: We all know that Raoul is VERY arrogant. I thought that should show in the fic.

MyDarkAngelErik: I think that Christine can manage forgiving her life best friend.

WanderingTeen: then, um go yay's!

Stephanie: Does this chapter suck, or does it suck cuz ur my friend and u kno I can do better?

Christine1987: How else is Christine supposed to forgive Meg?

Agnes1014: I can always do better!

Opera Dove: I don't wanna ruin the chapter for you!

**Meg's Wedding**

**Meg**

Finally, the coach arrived to take me to the tailor's. As I walked in to the tailors I cannot believe what I saw! Christine was sitting there talking with the tailor, chatting and laughing! I wanted a chance to be forgiven, and now here was perfect timing. I said "Christine" as a gasp quite loudly, enough for her to turn around and stare at me dumbfounded. I quickly walked up to my lifelong friend said,

"Oh, I am so sorry for the terrible words I said to you, can you ever forgive me, my one-time best friend?"

She stared a moment then smiled.

"Of course I'll forgive you, what are friends for!"

We embraced happily, friends once again. We began catching up on the things we had missed. The conversation turned to my wedding, and a little of hers. I desperately wanted to ask her to be my Maid of Honor, even know that she loathes Raoul, but I could not bring up the courage to do it. She surprised me by asking the same question I wanted to ask.

" Meg, we promised to each other that we would help and be the Maid of Honor for each others' wedding. Does this promise still hold?"

I jumped up happily and almost screamed

"Of course!"

We hugged again, and then we started to look for my wedding dress. Because my wedding is in only two days, we hurriedly looked for a Maid of Honor's dress for Christine. Afterwards, we found one for me as well, even though I will be the only one in the wedding besides Christine and Erik or so I thought. I had to say goodbye and went home to my wonderful Raoul.

**Christine**

We were friends again! Oh, how happy I was. I needed to tell Erik though, so he could make arrangements, if he even allowed her to be in it. I told him and he surprised me. He said tiredly

"She is your friend Christine, it is only right that she be in your wedding. If you have Meg as a Maid of Honor, I will get my friend to be the Best Man."

I looked at him curiously, but he turned to leave after giving me a quick kiss.

Two days later

Meg was so beautiful as she walked down the aisle. I confess that I cried a little, knowing that my friend will be married at last, and to the man that used to be the love of my life. As the marriage continued, I started to cry a little harder, and finally it was over. I quickly hugged Meg as hard as I could, and completely ignoring Raoul. The wedding reception was afterward. There was a huge ball, and wonderful music. Strangely, Raoul left Meg for a moment, ( she was talking animatedly with friends) and came to me. He asked

"May I have this dance?"

I was about to tell him to go away, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. He whispered in my ear,

"You are very beautiful tonight, Christine."

His hand started to move downward, and I cried-whispered

" You are married to Meg!"

"What does that matter?"

He pulled me out into the hallway and began kissing me.

"Stop it, I do not love you, and you are married to my best friend, stop it!"

He continued kissing me, and I tried to pull away. Erik came out of nowhere and tapped him on the shoulder. When Raoul turned around, Erik punched him, hard. Erik scooped me up, and took me back to the lair, leaving Meg to wonder why I had left so quickly, and why Raoul had a bloody nose.

A/N- Next chapter is of course Christine's wedding. Please review!


	15. Christine's Wedding

Phantomette of the opera- I love when Raoul gets beat up.

Jamea-Raoul gets owned a lot, huh. He's a really creepy person. EEK, now I have bad images of him coming up to me and saying "want to be one of my 13 wives?"

Christine1987- Stupid Raoul is right. The story wouldn't be the same if Christine and Meg didn't make up.

Erik's Secret Admirer- Go Erik! Yeah.

WanderingTeen- Raoul finally gets something good(Meg) then goes back to something unattainable, he is an ungrateful man, if you can call him that.

MyDarkAngelErik- I was chanting GO ERIK too

Agnes1014- Well that's not fair. Meg just doesn't want to accept that her lover isn't faithful.

The Mouse in the Opera House- Am I one of your favorite fic authors? ( j/k)

**Christine's Wedding**

**Raoul**

That bastard! The Phantom will not be marrying MY girl, who cares if I'm married? I have a plan all worked out. I will stop Christine from marrying the scum of the earth, because he has obviously put her under a spell. Who would marry him after being with me? Christine will be my mistress, coming at my beck and call doing my will. I will still have my Meg, whom I love, but I will have Christine as a beautiful mistress as well. I will allow Meg to be in Christine's wedding, because Meg will be able to tell me where the wedding will be at…

**Authoress**

Christine was absolutely stunning as always. Meg looked lovely in her Matron of Honor's dress, and Erik was mysterious and handsome in his black tuxedo and mask. The Persian, Erik's Best Man, was smiling, because he did not believe that Erik would've ever opened his heart to a woman, and her return his love.

Christine was walking down the aisle to the private chapel, almost weeping with joy. She was finally getting married to the man she had dreamed about her whole life! Meg was delirious with joy as well, for both of them would be happily married for the rest of their lives. The Bride and Groom to be began their wedding vows. The ceremony was progressing beautifully, but suddenly Raoul burst in furious yelling

"CHRISTINE! YOU WILL NOT MARRY THAT BASTARD! YOU WILL BE MINE, FOR ALWAYS!"

"How dare you infringe on our wedding? This is our day, you have absolutely no right to intrude! You cannot tell me who I will marry, especially if the man I am marrying is someone I love!"

As Christine was speaking, Erik was moving towards Raoul quickly. For once, Christine did not try to stop Erik as he mercilessly beat Raoul into unconsciousness, as Raoul tried to fight back weakly. As Erik was beating Raoul, Erik was screaming

"How dare you? Saying that my future wife is yours! She is mine and will always be mine, not some whore of yours!"

Before Raoul slipped into unconciousness he said

"She was mine. She still is mine."

Christine said a single word

"Never"

Meg was standing the whole time watching, at a loss at what to do. Once Raoul passed out, she cried for Erik to stop, that Raoul would hurt neither of them any longer. She went to her husband, whispering and kissing his face. Erik turned around, straightened his suit and said

"On with the wedding."

Christine smiled through her tears and resumed her place at the altar.

**Christine**

I was a wife! Finally I was married, and I would have a wonderful man for the rest of my life. Granted, it wasn't the wedding of my dreams, but everything worked out in the end. As Erik carried me out of the coach ( as was customary), I reveled in the touch of my amazing husband. Once we got back to our home, such a nice phrase "our home", he sat me down. He began singing softly

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. Your safe noone will find you, your fear are far behind you."

I turned up my face for an earth-shattering kiss, with the echo of the song in our ears.

A/N- My dear reviewers, the story is finished. Just a few points of interest and warning

In a few days I will be changing my penname to DSgurl1123.

My next fan fic will be in the Cirque Du Freak series or the Darren Shan Saga(same thing)

If you want to write a sequel to this ( I don't know how you could) please let me know.

After I am done writing the fan fic in the Cirque Du Freak series, I will write another fan fic for POTO.

I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters, just this fan fic.

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND I WILL MISS YOU ALL! Bye!


	16. Sequel Notice

**A/N- Hey everybody, I just wanted to tell you the sequel to Life with Phantom is up. It is called "Never be forced: A sequel to Life with Phantom" R&R please!**


End file.
